


hiraeth

by kindoff



Series: Minor Chara Paradise event [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, for MInor Chara Paradise event, kind of romance?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam mimpinya yang paling buruk, Dell melihat Momo; Momo yang itu, yang menjadi teman Dell di stasiun subway setiap hari, pukul dua sampai empat, di mana pertemuan mereka diawali tubrukan bahu karena langkah cepat satu pihak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha.  
> Bisa dibaca sebagai sekuel dari [ini](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10887575/1/reverie), atau sebagai oneshot yang berdiri sendiri.  
>  _background music: **Hirari, Hirari-Miku Append**_

> _hiraeth  
> _ _(n.) a homesickness for a home which you can not return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past_

Dalam mimpinya yang paling buruk, Dell melihat Momo; Momo yang itu, yang menjadi teman Dell di stasiun subway setiap hari, pukul dua sampai empat, di mana pertemuan mereka diawali tubrukan bahu karena langkah cepat satu pihak. _Cappuchino_ dingin tumpah bersama gelas kertas, membasahi fabrik, menyebar cepat di atas lantai, sejumlah pasang mata melirik sekilas. Momo memekik tertahan sedang Dell hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapah—demi Tuhan, ia buru-buru, menjaga tempo langkah demi menghindari hal-hal klise semacam _menumbuk bahu seseorang hingga ia harus membuang waktu memunguti barang-barang yang jatuh_ , justru mengantar pada kemeja ternoda cairan coklat, bagus, keren sekali. Beruntung cukup sampai di situ.

Mereka bertemu enam kali dalam seminggu, karena Momo supel dan tidak peduli pada sifat menjaga jarak Dell. Lalu ada rekah senyum lebar, segala tawa, tulang pipi terangkat, silabel, sentuhan-sentuhan ringan (tepuk di bahu, tarikan lengan baju, tinju main-main), Dell belajar bahwa Momo, Momo yang itu, _memang_ menoreh warna.

Ini adalah apa yang Dell ingat: subway sialan itu dikelilingi orang penasaran, sorot prihatin juga ngeri juga takjub juga tak tega. Syal kuning terinjak puluhan pasang kaki. Buket bunga Momo, karena dia seorang _florist_ —mungkin itu sebab mengapa Momo selalu memiliki wangi yang enak—rusak digelimang merah, juga jari yang menggenggamnya yang tak pernah lagi bergerak.

Dalam mimpi paling indah, Dell melihat Momo; Momo yang itu, yang menjadi teman Dell di stasiun subway setiap hari, tersenyum seolah eksistensinya lahir dari matahari.

Momo duduk di salah satu bangku, memangku tas, syal kuning lembut melindungi leher sebagaimana sweater tanpa kerah warna serupa. Tenang mengamati huruf merah pada papan-papan pengumuman digital, lalu-lalang (mengapit tas, bicara di telepon, tolehan kepala mencari rekan, kaki-kaki mengejar keberangkatan atau lain-lain), dan di mata Momo yang hijau itu, Dell menemukan ketenangan.

Hari itu, Momo tidak mengikat rambut. Ujung helai-helai merah jambu tergerai bebas mencapai kancing kedua. Dell tidak menghitung alpa Momo menyimpul tali sepatu seperti saat ini, atau tepi buku teks menyembul di sudut tas, atau satu jepit turun ke telinga, karena Momo tidak ambil pusing terhadap hal kecil. Kemudian, kemudian, sekejap mata setelah punggung seseorang lewat, Momo menemukan Dell; berdiri, diam, tangan di saku jaket, tas di punggung tidak begitu berat. Iris Momo membesar dalam hitungan singkat sebelum bangkit, lambaian tangan diikuti seruan memanggil nama Dell, suaranya jernih seperti biasa.

Momo tidak memakai sarung tangan. Dell berpikir apa Momo tidak mendengar berita hujan salju dari televisi di sudut langit-langit di belakang sana, di mana sekian atensi memusatkan diri.

Dell melangkah lambat, karena ia takut; takut bahwa senyum Momo di sana hanya dirajut benang tanpa tulus di dalamnya. Takut bahwa kulit Momo senantiasa dingin sebagaimana terakhir kali ia melihat Momo, punggungnya, berlari, kelepak syal kuning sebelum _melompat_ dan gravitasi menarik tubuh Momo jatuh, jatuh, satu-dua jeritan, dan rangkaian panjang subway menelan semua.

Dell mengingat beberapa hal: celoteh Momo tentang anjing _golden river_ serta kucing _scottish fold_ perliharaan gadis itu, komentar iseng Momo pada pagi mendung dan rambut perak Dell mencuat—sungguh tidak memiliki korelasi, namun Dell diam mendengarkan—senyum Momo, juga _maafkan aku_. Dell tidak merasakan air mata. Cahaya ditarik dari dunianya dan ia tahu ada denyut menyakitkan menghantam kepala entah karena apa, pusing, tapi Momo tak sedia lagi untuk meraba keningnya, badanmu panas, duduklah di sana, aku belikan minum.

Namun, Momo tertawa begitu renyah. Merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, menunjukkan bahwa dia _baik-baik saja_ , bahkan mengejek raut keruh Dell, kau jarang tersenyum dan murung membuatmu tambah jelek, tambah membosankan. Gadis itu bersuhu hangat termasuk ujung jari berjejak _cappuchino_ dingin dari _vending machine_ , dan matanya, senyumnya, tawanya, wangi bunga, semuanya—

Dell menoleh ke seberang. Jalur tiga. Mengabaikan tanya Momo tentang mengapa kau terlambat datang tak seperti biasa. _Ya_ , _ya_ , Momo ada _di sana_. Dell melihat punggung Momo karena dia berlari, rambut diikat satu, syal kuning, memeluk penuh _baby’s breath_ di antara manusia dalam tapak-tapak kaki mereka. Sempurna, tanpa merah mencoreng pakaian atau sepatu atau rambut, bergerak lincah sesuai kesukaan ia berlari, wangi, ramah. Menembus orang-orang dan hilang dengan cepat.

Dell menunduk. Sepatu putih Momo hilang dari depan sepatunya, berganti kaki telanjang yang putih dan bercahaya. Ketika Dell mengangkat muka, Momo menatapnya, dalam.

Bukan sweater atau syal atau sepatu tali tak disimpul, Momo dalam terusan putih itu tampak lebih manusiawi, ketika ia mengenakan pakaian yang membuatnya _bebas_ , tidak terikat apapun, ditambah cahaya (tidak menyilaukan, namun hangat, lembut, bersinar sebagaimana _mestinya_ ).

Momo mengulurkan tangan hingga jemari gadis itu menyapu tepi kening Dell, senyum bersahabat itu lagi, tulus, senyum yang ia rindukan (alih-alih jeritan Momo; pekikan; jari menggapai; _baby’s breath_ berkubang merah di setiap mimpi), sementara Momo dengan intonasi tenang berbisik; Dell menanti saat ini _sejak sekian lama_ — _Hiduplah dengan tabah, Dell. Aku selalu ada._

Momo menyelubungi diri oleh cahaya dan kini ujung jari menyimpan tetes embun dari ujung-ujung bunga _baby’s breath_ —yang telah terpajang cantik dalam sebuah vas berisi air, di satu tempat di mana Momo akan merawatnya baik-baik, namun bukan di sini, bukan di sini—mukamu lucu sekali, terima kasih atas pertemanan singkat kita, selamat tinggal. Mungkin kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya? Tambah Momo, tertawa kecil, sebelum figurnya lebur bersama molekul udara.

.

.

_Dell, aku punya satu permintaan._

_Tersenyumlah, dasar jelek!_

.

.

(Di satu tempat, ada dua sudut bibir terangkat, tipis, nyaris tidak kentara, hanya bertahan satu tarikan napas.)

**Author's Note:**

> Uuh, oke, jadi inti ceritanya adalah orang yang gagal mupon #krik.  
> Maaf atas segala keamburadulan di sini, udah lama nggak nulis jadinya kaku banget orzorz. Makasih sudah baca!


End file.
